The Legacy Of Robin Hood
by MadArcher
Summary: In these three years, Robin tries to understand what it really means, being like her father. She wanted to be like him. To the point where she is a better Robin Hood than the man himself. Along the way, she will meet her own merry men. Her own nemesis. Have her own adventures. But what is the meaning of this tower and these blue eyes in her dream ?


THE LEGACY OF ROBIN HOOD

Chapter 1 : « Who are you ? »

The Enchanted Forest. A place where if you meet the wrong person they can turn out to be a witch and change you into a flying monkey, the kind of place from the fairy tales of our childhood, but more realistic. A place where princes and princesses grow and become kings and queens. A place who see where dark curses are cast by evil people and by kind people. A place where six impossible things can happen before you finish your breakfast.

A landscape full of lakes and forests. For people like us, it seems like the evolution of this place stopped in the medieval times. The people of this realm don't know electricity, but they have magic. Kingdoms are still up, democracy doesn't exist. We are in a place of time and space where people are killed, rich people have power, and poor people have nothing. If the King or the Queen is dark, the good people can't always win.

But sometimes, this place can be a peaceful place, where birds sing, the calm sounds of the wind blowing through the trees makes the sweetest harmony, the water of the rivers accompany it with the best melody. A part of paradise and calm, a secret garden never too far from trouble. Along with these sweet sounds, the hooves of a running horse disturb the song of nature. The perpetrator called themselves Robin Hood, but her true name is Robin Mills, passing through the trees at a frightening speed. For her, there no need to turn her head, she can hear her pursuer just behind her. She needs to go faster, not that they are discreet with their screams.

''Stop here thief! You can't escape from us!''

Really who thinks for one second that screaming that at someone would make them stop? It's like asking a crazy troll to stop … I mean do you see them? When they have an idea in their head nothing can stop them. And to be honest, for her it's the same. She knows what she risks if she stops now. The judgement for every thief. Losing a hand … and no way will she end up like a feminine Hook, she prefers being a feminine Robin Hood.

'' Sorry gentlemen, I am an archer! I need my two hands but thanks for the proposition!'' Robin said sarcastically, before seeing them gaining some distance and getting closer to her. She leaned down close to the ear of her horse to murmur: ''Come on pretty girl, you are the only one who can save my ass right now, please.''

As if the horse could understand the language of her rider, she neighs and starts to get faster and faster. The only things Robin could see was a blur which look like trees. It was too fast for her to control the horse anymore… but she wasn't worried, she trusts her friend. This animal already saved her many times, there is no doubt that she can save her now.

More the times passed and the sound of the guard who was behind her disappeared. This was working, she was getting to safety.

After being sure that they were safe, she starts getting slower before stopping in the middle of the forest close to a big rock. She needs to calm her racing heart, she is still not used to be a thief and stealing things. After all it's only been one month that she is in the Enchanted Forest, she left her farm with her mum to try to find adventure like her cousin Henry. Sometimes a feeling of regret comes to hurt her heart, but she was obligated to leave, she couldn't just come closer and closer to where her dad become the legendary Robin Hood and never really share something with him except his name. It was a need to go live her own adventure. Even if she had to run away from her house, just leaving a note for her mum and leaving with her bag, her bow, and some arrows.

It was what she is now … she is a thief for the bad and rich people, and a savior for the poor and people who need help. Like Emma.

She looks at the bag she stole sooner in the day full of stuff that these guards took from a family near where she was. Apparently, the royalty of this kingdom love money a little too much. She heard that they raise the taxes even if they don't need it. And this poor family who tried to fight back for keeping their home … she couldn't just ignore that. She grew up in a world of heroes and saviors. She wouldn't be the daughter of Robin Hood if she was just walking by and ignoring the cry of a woman after one of the guards stabbed her husband. No, she isn't like that.

She leaves her horse at a place close, follows them, waits for the perfect moment and then attacks. Who would have thought that jerks like that could fight back?

She shot two arrows one after the other. Never missed. Jumped on top of the cart, took the bag of the last family and left as fast as possible. Even if she called her horse quickly she wasn't fast enough.

''This dude was almost as good as me, fuck, I don't have bandage," Robin whispered to herself as she saw the arrow going through her calf. She sighs; ''I need to give back the money to the family, I can still patch myself up after! Ready to go Locksley? A family needs this stuff back!''

After having put the bag on the other side of her horse, Robin gets on her saddle, not without difficulty. She didn't take out the arrow. After all, David, or Prince Charming, always told her that if something enters in her body, they can keep the blood inside and not outside. That was a weird conversation, but now that she is in a situation like this she is happy to have talked about it with him…

''Remember what I told you Locksley, we must go to the East, if the sun is the same as in Storybrooke we need to go where the sun comes from… So, this direction is where the house was. Yeah, I know I am talking to a horse. Don't judge me, I'm trying to remember what David taught me, so I need to say it out loud!''

Robin keep talking to her horse, listing all her camping and surviving lessons that she had with Charming … Prince Charming? King Charming? She doesn't even know. At least talking to the horse brought her at the house without noticing the time flying by.

''I guess it's here.'' Robin whispers ''Let's see, Locksley, how can I give them back their stuff in the coolest way possible? Maybe an arrow through the window with the bag in it?'' At the same moment she says that, her steed decided to choose for her, going to the door and just neighing loudly.

The boy, she remembers him, he was the first person moving to help who was probably his dad after he got stab, brusquely opened the door with a sword in his hand.

''You already took everything we have left! Leave now!'' From where she was up on her horse she could see the hands of the boy trembling, not strong enough to lift the heavy weapon in his kid hands. For some reason, seeing a death weapon almost as big and tall as the person holding it, seeing the fear in his eyes, looking at him, at this moment, made her sure about the fact that the arrow in her leg was worth it.

Before she could say anything, the mum of the boy came running behind him. Pushed him behind her. Robin could see that the proud and brave look on her face is a fake one. She saw enough masks in high school to recognize one. Even if she would have preferred the masks in high school and the reasons behind them than the reason behind this one.

''Excuse my little boy, Sir, but he is right, we haven't anything left. Please understand us, we don't even have enough money to buy bandages now! Please, in the name of the Lord …'' The woman said, starting to get to her knees. Robin decided that it was enough, made her voice deeper, and started explaining.

''No, my lady, get up. No mother should get on her knee in front of her children. I saw those men take what is yours. They think I am a simple thief, so there is no chance that they will come back here, thinking you took back what is yours. Please lady, take this, it's the money for the Lord of this land. No Lord should have what someone else worked for. At least, not without the other person wanting to give it to them.''

Robin could see the lack of understanding in her eyes as the lady looked at the bag full of money, bringing her hand closer. She came so slowly that Robin though that this lady was probably waiting for a sword coming out of nowhere and cutting her hand. Once the farmer's wife gets the bag full of money and probably family heirlooms between her arms, Robin can see tears in the woman eyes… happy tears. The woman dropped the bags and took out a frame, it looked like a picture frame and she could see a drawing, probably made by a good painter of a wedding of two people. The woman starts getting closer to Robin and took her hand, still crying with the frame in the other hand.

''Thank you! Thank you! You gave me back the only memory of my parents! I don't know how to thank you with anything more than these words! Thank you, thank you!'' Robin nods in an understanding head movement, she knows what having only one thing of a person who was close to you is like … this woman has this painting, Robin has a name, they are the same. Remembering what the lady said at first to her she starts checking in her bag. Finding what she was searching for, she hands it to the woman in front of her.

''You told me that you didn't have bandages for your husband, so here, it's not a lot for the injury he has, but it's all I have. I hope it will help him for hold out until more serious help comes.''

''Oh! Thank you again Sir! Here! For being a kind soul in this dark place and giving us what may save the life of my dear husband!'' At the same time, she was saying that, she took out of the bag a gold medallion. Well more like a ring in a necklace. "It was the ring of my Father, he was a hunter, an archer like you from what I can see by the bow behind you. Again, thank you! Do you mind telling me your name? '

Robin thought a moment, looked at the boy who wasn't scared anymore, just looking in a shy way behind his mother, with a look in his eyes like Robin was a hero. She couldn't stop thinking that this way is maybe not the most badass way, or the most amazing way. But putting hope and security in scared eyes is even cooler than anything she could have done. Just being a little thief for some people, made her be a true hero in the eyes of a boy, who had just saw a bad man who hurt his family. This feeling, it's why people who do good things keep doing them … She can't disappoint them. So, Robin said what she felt like she should.

''You shouldn't thank me madam, that's what people are supposed to do. And you little boy, get stronger and get more comfortable with a sword… Or you can try the bow'' She winked at him, even if he couldn't see anything with her hood in front of her face. After all, even the lady thought she was a man. She starts turning around, going in the direction of the forest. And when she was at the border, just before you couldn't see her or Locksley, she turns toward the mother and her son.

''My name is Robin Hood, but what is a name for an act?''

After this said she leaves, missing the son yelling at his mum that he wants to be like the green hero and start to learn archery. Tonight, Robin will be the only subject of discussion of a family, with a boy asking his mother if she thinks the hero uses his bow for good and doesn't need it for hurting little people like those means guards.

On the road back with Robin and Locksley, Robin admires the necklace that the lady gave her. It was, like she thought, a ring in a necklace. The ring was gold, with some writing in it, seems like a story. She could see a little rabbit running, and then in the next one the rabbit was stuck in a hunter's trap. The story keeps going with the hunter coming, releasing the rabbit. In the inside of the ring there was an inscription: '' Sometimes it's better to let go our innocence for becoming a man. But never forget the sacrifice.''

''A rabbit story and a strange philosophic quote…Not cool, but really cute I guess.'' She starts putting the necklace around her neck, hiding it inside her shirt. "Let's go Locksley, let's find a place to stay the night!''

Who would know that years after this moment, the story of the ring will become reality, with a little spy rabbit and a hunter who trap her in a wood cage? Not Robin for sure.

After travelling for a while, Robin decides to stop close to a big rook which could protect her from the wind and make sure the fire is in control. She tied Locksley to a tree, not that she thought that the horse would run away, for some reason they had a weird friendship? She prefers not to doubt the strange things in this magical place. After finding some little stones for keeping the fire contained, and throwing wood in the middle, she takes some leaves and uses her lighter for light up the place. The night was already here after all, and you can never be too careful in the Enchanted Forest. Now that there was fire, she could finally take care of her leg… she takes off her mask.

She never uses this thing, the day was too hot anyway, and she always thought that mask was ridiculous. Make her think of the super-hero cap and how that could be stuck on things in not their face.

She makes herself comfortable, rolls up a piece of her shirt to put between her teeth, and moves one of her arrows into the fire, the steel part directly into the flames.

''Okay Robin, remember what Hook, David and Henry told you. In the forest, with an important injury you need to close it quickly before it gets infected. If you don't have bandages and no hospital or doctor close, it's your only chance to gain time.'' Robin looks at Locksley with a little bit of fear. '' I just came from a modern city where no injury like this could happen … why didn't I take bandages when I left the home? Or even the farm?''

Locksley neighs, and hits the ground with her hoof, like she was saying something. Something that Robin could apparently understand. "Yes, I know that I, in fact, did think of it and took some with me … And that it's my fault that I gave the bandages to the lady and her boy…'' The Horse starts neighing again, like if she was waiting for more. '' And that I should stop complaining! Why did I save you again? I swear I should have left you in that paddock!''

After having an argument about her stupid choice with her horse, Robin finally put the cloth in her mouth, and raised up her trousers. She put one of her hands on the arrow in her leg, her other hand tacking the one in the fire. She counted to five and then quickly pulled the enemy's arrow out her leg and pushed the burning arrow on the injury.

Thanks for the cloth in her mouth the only sound and sign of her pain was a suffocated scream and some tears of pain. Even with the pain hitting like needles against her heart, and her hands shaking, she didn't stop until she was sure the injury was closed. The moment she stops screaming and could stop pushing the burning arrow on her poor leg, she lay down the ground, breathless.

''Why … Why did I decide to follow my dad's path and honor his name? And why was he a forest ranger-slash-slash-thief-slash I don't know what else?! Couldn't he be like, I don't know, a florist?! Seriously ! This shit hurt like a bitch!'' Robin screams at the stars, letting the pain talk for her. ''Thank God that was worth it and I could escape from those guys …''

''How cute is that? You thought you escape from us?'' The words were said in the shadow of the forest. Robin got up quickly her bow already in her hands, two arrows in the string and two arrows in the hand holding the bow. She was ready to fight.

''You gave us a difficult time finding you little thief, but it's time that you give us back what you took and come with us. What you did is against the king's law. Because of that we have the ability, in the name of the king, to kill you here if you don't follow us! And you should choose wisely … I remember hitting you with my arrow, you bastard.'' So, this man was the one who made her do this shitty burning wound move … Well he owes her ten minutes of pain.

''I am sorry gentlemen, but like I said earlier, I need my two hands and I know what you do as a punishment for a thief… So excuse me but I think this time you are going to go back to your king with empty pockets!'' As she was saying that she started planning a strategy. They are eight, but she still has ten arrows. That doesn't make a lot of missed shots. She can't miss. They don't know how good she is with her bow (or maybe it's still magic, she still doesn't know). She can surprise them. They also probably think that she can only shoot long range, another advantage. Two archers, six swordsmen. Robin doesn't know a lot about archery and bow, but she knows some stuff.

One of the archers placed the arrow on the left around the bow, that means this one is going to take more time for his next shot. The other one is the most dangerous, the one that put the arrow in her leg. She has revenge to take for that.

The problem is going to be the swordsmen for sure. Their hands aren't trembling like the little boy in the farm. They know what they are doing. Okay.

First, the archer. Second, deal with the swords. You can do it Robin. You are cool and badass you can do it.

The same time she was talking at herself, the fight started. The first archer (the slow one) took one shot at her. Thanks to her reflex (and her father) she could catch the arrow and shoot it back to the thrower. The archer falls, one arrow in the hole of his helmet. Straight to his eye. Before Robin ever realized what she just did, two of the swordsmen were already on her. She just has the time to dodge the first hit and shoot her two arrows at the closer two swordsmen. She doesn't miss. Straight to the heart.

Three down, five left. At this moment she hates the fact that she tied up Locksley, they could have run away and not fought. Robin thanks her life in Storybrooke for the next move. The moment one of the swordsman swung his weapon at her, she dodged it by flipping to the side, getting on his side and stabbing him one of her arrows. Four left. She changes the bow in her hand, shoots another swordsman. Three, she is getting good at this.

Sadly, she didn't see the two other men behind her. Too focused on the last archer. She didn't see the hit coming, just the pain as she started falling to the ground. One guard's boot stomped on her bow hand, making her release her weapon. She could hear the archer telling her something as he come closer to hit her leg injury.

''You should have given up bastard, now instead of your hand you are going to lose your life…'' Robin could hear every sound of the forest. Feel the ground under her. For some reason she didn't see her life going past her eyes. She could hear a distant laugh, see a tower in the middle of a forest. A blue dress, blue eyes. Robin must admit, she doesn't know which life she is looking at, but this person is lucky to look at those eyes. ''So beautiful…''

''You want that to be your last words bastard? Really feminine last words, thief.'' The archer took the sword of the other guard. And before he could even do one more move, a sword came through him.

Robin only had the time to blink before the rest of the guards were down. All dead. The only thing she could see is the red cap of her hero.

''Who … Who are you?'' Was her last words … and maybe the cap isn't that bad, was her last thought before she lost consciousness and fall into the darkness sleep.


End file.
